


Golden

by Ligaya Camaclang (flowerific_12)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Metaphors, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bayanizine 2018 entry, i know julian is problematic dont hesitate to yell at me, i suffer from "loving your characters too much" sickness as my friend called it, jovian, or as kuya cas calls them, slightly OOC, way too many metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerific_12/pseuds/Ligaya%20Camaclang
Summary: Whenever their eyes met, the soldier felt something pull inside his chest- it was strange, but light, swirling like Monarch butterflies inside his stomach.Julian wanted to know him better.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Grace Flowers here!! This is an entry for the Bayanizine I'm really proud of, it's all about soulmates and dumb nerds. Now, I do know that Julian is a problematic figure and person, and this story is in no way trying to romanticize nor excuse him of his canonically violent actions. I am fully-aware of how shitty he is irl (and as depicted in the film), and this is where the fictional elements come into play. This is a fanfic, a product of my really queer and creative imagination, to which I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing it. Without further ado, here's Golden! The edited and sana better na version!

 

Along one’s wrist lies a unique symbol that can be found on their soulmate’s skin. The intricate design can also have their own meanings; a flower could symbolize growth and hope, geometric runes could symbolize balance and stability. But there are odd shapes and figures with designs as  uncertain and indefinite as their own meanings.

 

Julian Del Pilar’s left wrist bore a bright yellow flower, with emerald vines twisting and weaving until the end of his forearm. His personality was as loud as the blossom, and he wasn’t afraid to stand out alongside his siblings. But his sunflower spirit was soon covered in his younger brother’s shadow, and it took awhile for him to realize that people liked royal violet more than yellow.

 

He was compared a lot to his younger brother, who soared from his station. Unlike Gregorio, Julian had to chase after many things- honor, fame- all the pretty things life could offer. One of which was their dearest photographer, Joven Hernando, who shined like the sun. He was soft-spoken and timid, but also held a firm gaze in his eyes- they glowed with wisdom, and pooled with unmeasurable sorrow. It certainly wasn’t homesickness, which plagued most of Julian’s companions. The pain seemed to cut deeper, into his _heart_ , but the younger boy did not allow the others to worry. He refused to let anyone fret about him, but it only made the others adore him more in spite of his stubbornness.

 

Joven wasn’t new to the war, but he wasn’t used to it either. He seemed restless sitting in the sidelines, absentmindedly picking on the bandages. Julian could tell from the look in his face that the boy wanted to do more, but he wasn’t going to be holding a gun anytime soon. Whenever their eyes met, the soldier felt something _pull_ inside his chest- it was strange, but light, swirling like Monarch butterflies inside his stomach.

 

Julian wanted to know him better.

 

But life seemed to hate him recently; their first conversation had left an awkward tension between them, only worsened by Julian’s mistimed, crude humor the next day. The soldier went to bed that night with a burning face, throwing a pillow when Gregorio teased at him.

 

“Joven just doesn’t know you well yet, _kuya_.” reassured Gregorio, running a hand through his older brother’s hair.

 

Julian groaned. “Every time I talk to him, I either offend him or scare him off.”

 

“Just give him time to adjust and be comfortable around you. You never know, maybe he’s just as interested as you are.” Gregorio winked.

 

Julian wanted to comment on his brother’s tone, on how he spoke of Joven as if he was a girl he was trying to court. But that thought only brought more heat across his face, and he fell back unto his bedding with an exaggerated groan.

 

He found Joven the next morning, writing in his journal in the shade, but the leaves did not completely protect the boy from the heat. There was a layer of sweat on his nape, small beads trailing across his jawline. As always he wore his white button-up, as if they were experiencing a cooler climate instead of sticky humidity. The younger boy couldn’t be found without long sleeves hiding his skin. Perhaps a personal fashion choice, but it only left Julian even more curious. The soldier wondered how Joven’s wrist was decorated- did he have flora trailing across his veins, or were there delicate shapes along his wrist?

 

“ _Uy_ , Joven!”

 

The younger boy jumped at Julian’s unexpected arrival, wide eyes looking even larger behind his round eyeglasses.

 

“J-Julian, do you… need anything?”

 

_Always so formal._ “No, not really.” The older said, taking a seat beside him. “I just noticed you always wear long sleeves, even in this horrible weather. Don’t you feel uncomfortable?”

 

Joven’s left hand, which was previously splayed on top of his journal, tugged on the opposite sleeve. Julian’s eyes went to his right wrist, before shooting upwards to meet the younger boy’s gaze.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” assured Joven, a little hastily. His cheeks were pink, but Julian wanted to believe it was because of the weather and not, well, _other_ things.

 

“Joven I- I just wanted to apologize, ah, I didn’t mean to offend you yesterday, and the day before that as well…” Julian fumbled. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “I forget you’re new here, and you’re not used to our… yeah… I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay Julian,” Joven smiled softly at him, and he bloomed soft yellow from the sunlight escaping the branches. The man felt his chest constrict at the sight, and forced his locked jaw to permit the words coming from his thundering heart.

 

“I… want to start over with you. _Properly_ this time, and with better jokes.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

They spent the afternoon under the merciful shade, swapping childhood stories with one another. Julian learned Joven’s father was a commander, and he would have joined the war if it weren’t for his poor eyesight.

 

“My mother thinks it was a blessing, but I often feel useless just watching the war happen from the sidelines.”

 

“Hey- you’re far from being useless, Joven.” Julian began, and he immediately knew he was _done_ for. He was going to ramble, and run his mouth in a way he’ll regret right after. “You make our struggle known in history, write them as undeniable facts with pen and paper. You help with the medics, and the supplies,

 

“You don’t _have_ to learn how to use a gun to fight, hey, _Senyor_ Rizal probably didn’t know how to either! And look what he’s accomplished! And… and...”

 

In the heat of the moment, Julian didn’t realize they were closer to each other until he stumbled on his little speech. His sight was locked on to Julian, attentive of the older man’s words, completely ignorant of the fact that their knees were barely touching.  The setting sun, melting into the sea like heated butter, was reflected in Joven’s eyes.

 

He’s never seen anything more beautiful.

 

“And, Julian?” Joven gently urged, leaning forward. His round eyes shone with curiosity, and his closeness made Julian stutter, his tongue suddenly heavy like cement.

 

“... a-and you’re there for us, even if everything is all new, and even if everything seems impossible. Having a friend during these tough times means more than you could imagine. You matter a lot to us, Joven.” Julian inhaled shakily, before slowly saying, “You matter a lot to _me_.”

 

Julian couldn’t decipher the emotions that flashed in Joven’s eyes. Maybe he didn’t want to guess anymore. Maybe he wanted to know it personally, see it for himself, like the hidden symbols that lie beneath Joven’s sleeve. Fearing he overstepped again, Julian moved back, feeling his face heat up once he realized what he said.

 

“Julian, you..”

 

Joven caught his sleeve before he could leave, his good hand surprisingly strong. The golden sunlight poured light over them, and Julian sat back down, the  monarch butterflies inside his belly at full swing. Joven chewed on his lower lip, looking down, before shooting his gaze up to meet Julian’s.

 

“You matter a lot to me too.”

 

Before he could reply, Joven slowly rolled up his right sleeve. Julian felt his heart explode in his chest, emotions outpouring from his rib cage and into a gasp.

 

On the younger boy’s wrist laid a bright yellow flower, with emerald vines twisting and weaving until the end of his forearm. Without thinking, Julian’s trembling hand brushed his pale skin. His fingers traced the golden petals, and the tangle of lines he’d known for his entire life, before slowly falling into place between Joven’s knuckles. The touch pulled a sharp breath from the two of them, the mere connection sending shocks down their veins. Joven’s hand was _warm-_ soft and safe as if Julian’s hold truly belonged in it.  

 

“We _match_ ,” Julian gasped. “We really _match_.”

 

It was a beautiful sight to see their golden flowers fit against each other, so right and perfect.

 

“When I first saw your wrist, I- I didn’t know how to approach you, Julian… You wore it so openly,” His shoulders relaxed as Julian’s thumb rubbed soothingly into his skin. “But… I didn’t want to get my hopes up, so I didn’t want to risk it until I was completely sure.”

 

“And now?” Julian inquired softly, leaning forward as he was lulled by Joven’s tender gaze.

 

“Now I’ve never been so sure in my entire life.”

 

Julian had heard many tales about soulmates, how shared touch felt as warm and as sure as the sun, and how shared kisses felt like blazing fire. When he pressed his lips against Joven’s, intense heat _soared_ in Julian’s chest. It went bursting high like splendid firecrackers, sending all of his senses haywire and his mind in a haze. Joven moved against his mouth, his hands holding Julian’s jaw as he leaned further into the kiss. They parted, gasping for breathe, and the mere two seconds of separation felt like frozen hell. Julian caressed his soulmate’s cheek- oh God, _Joven_ was his _soulmate-_ before kissing him again, harder, sweeter, holding him closer than before.

 

Joven brushed his nose against Julian’s, smiling up at him. Like the yellow flowers blooming on their wrists, their hearts were intertwined with unyielding vines. Blessed by the setting sun, the two of them were golden.


End file.
